Antangál
History of Antangál Before the Empire arrived, the lands now known as Antangál were called Varadenland, so named for the Voráden tribes who roamed here. These primitive people were easily subdued once the Imperial forces marched into their lands, and as such the province was given its current name, which means "easily gained". Ironically, this easy gain led to a union of the Voráden tribes, which in turn led to a decade of violence known as the Black Rebellion, a name earned for the many blackened, scorched fields left after this tumoltous time before the Voráden were finally defeated (and later assimilated into the Empire). It is said that one of the Voráden traits that still show up in Antangál blood is the close bond many seem to have with animals. The Black Rebellion The Border Conflicts House Seneky The Family The Highlord of Antangál is''' Colwen Senkeny', married to '''High Lady Andrinea'. Together they have three sons, Tian, the heir, Lean, the second-born, known to have a blinded left eye, and Wane. Tian Senkeny is married to Lady Pya, of House Elmor. Together they have two children, both girls, Pya and Dora. Lean has joined the priesthood, and Wane is betrothed to Lady Madelina of House Mecht. The Highlord's Council in Birint The following nobles of Antangál serve Highlord Colwen Senkeny in ruling the province in the name of the Holy Throne: Syr Anaston Kal, a knight renowned for his unbroken string of successes at various jousting tournaments, which has earned him the nickname "The Surelance"; serves at the Highlord's herald. Lord Jebrom Besíath, Marshall of the Lakes, serves as the Highlord's marshall. Count Deon Kal, Syr Anaston's uncle of House Kal, serves as the Highlord's steward. Syr Theovon Da Pranave, an elderly knight, Captain of Birint's City Guard. Count Vigian Hugord, master of coin. High Priest Lyun Jimar, His Holiness the High Priest of Birint. Baron Oivon Lykorgas, spymaster, known as "The Shadow Lord". Lord Baldarik Hugord, youngest brother of Count Vigian, the Highlord's chamberlain. Nobility of Antagál The Lake Province has many nobles, as is common in most Imperial regions. Each important family's House controls a part of Antangál in the name of the Highlord, and several of these nobles have divided their lands and taken on vassals of their own to help retain control. House Besíath The Besíath family are one of the oldest and proudest families of Antangál, tracing their line back to the Black Rebellion. House Da Pranave This family, whom are often referred to as "the Da Pranavens", the way one categorizes nationalities and races, are quite numerous and are known for their distinct facial features which almost all family members have - most notably, bulbous noses and small, ratty eyes. House Elmor A relatively young house, having come into power when Tian Senkeny, Heir of Antangál, fell in love with Pya Elmor and decided to marry her, despite her low birth. Her father was a merchant in Birint, now given the title Lord (and often referred to by others as "the Merchant Lord"), who was more than happy to marry off his daughter to the Highlord's first-born. He's been known to say, "You can't make a better deal than that," ''which has become something of a catch-phrase in the winding streets of Birint. The family lived in a small estate in the city in an area known as Elmor, and upon becoming appointed a lord, Pya's father took the surname Elmor. House Hugord The Hugords are possibly the second most powerful House in Antangál, as they have two seats in the Highlord's Council, occupied by Count Vigian and Lord Baldarik, who are brothers. It is said that when Tian Senkeny fell in love with a merchant's daughter, the Count was furious, for he had hoped to marry off his own daughter to the Heir of Antangál. House Jimar The Jimar family has long held seats in the Highlord's Council. Now, the family is threatened by extinction. Lord Mikon Jimar died of a fever, and his heir Valter Jimar only a few years later in a tournament when he fell off his horse in a joust against Syr Anaston, the Surelance. This left Valter's brother Arambod Jimar in charge of the family, but he is a slovenly man not fit for rule. A third brother, Lyun, sits in the council as he is the current High Priest of Birint's magnificent temple. Arambod has only the one son, who seems to take after his father, and Lyn fears that when he passes the Twilight Gate, the Jimars will no longer hold any real power in the province. House Kal The Kals might be the third most powerful family in Antangál (after the Senkenys and the Hugords); like the Hugords, they hold two seats in the Highlord's Council, but Syr Anaston's office as herald is not regarded as an office that exerts any political influence. This leaves his uncle, Count Deon, as the one Kal with real power in the province. As the steward, he is the one closest to the Highlord's ear, however. It is suspected that it was Deon, rather than Highlord Colwen, who instigated the border feuds with High Malinder which almost led to a war. House Lykorgas This family live in the highlands north and east of Birint, in their famous - and enormous - fortress known as Shadowhold. House Mecht The Mechts are originally from the coastlands north of the Empyrean capital, but moved into Birint twenty-six years ago. By order of the Holy Throne they were given estates; they have been planted in Antangál to serve as the Holy Throne's eyes and ears and to report back any political disturbances. Though this is not officially known, the lords of the council are no doubt aware of House Mecht's double role in Antangál politics, and as such the Mechts have sometimes been called, derisively, "the Broker Family". Geography The Lakes Most famed for its lakes, for they dot the province's southern half, each one has a name and many of them have legends attached to them. Many of these tales talk about "those who dwell in the lake". The Highlands North and east of the provincial capital of Birint lie the green, rolling highlands - hills and gullies and streams and forests, a beautiful and wild landscape only partially brought under heel. In Antangál, these lands are called ''Pomenzem, "the forgotten land". Birinte The provincial capital and only city-sized settlement of Antangál, Birint is home to House Senkeny and its formidable castle, Falcontowers. It is in Birint that the famous Antangál steel is worked by the city's famed blacksmiths. The city is situated on the west bank of the mighty Kayanos River. The Lord Mayor of Birinte is Duke Jahob Astannen. Falcontowers The castle of House Senkeny, built across the Kayanos River, serves both as military fortress, home to the ruling family, and toll post for trade barges moving up and down the great river. Towns There are few notable towns in Antangál, but the number of villages and hamlets is staggering; one does not travel for long before encountering some nice, backwater place with friendly peasants. Of the few town-sized settlements in the province, Ethon's Mill is the largest and most city-like, with cobbled stone streets and three-story structures in the centre.